


Stark Family

by avengerfambam, Marvel4ever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerfambam/pseuds/avengerfambam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel4ever/pseuds/Marvel4ever
Summary: Hi pals! I'm hoping this Fic will be long and enjoyable and as mcfrickin fluffy as it can get:) If you have any suggestions please comment. Enjoyyyyyyyyy





	1. News..

**Author's Note:**

> Hi pals! I'm hoping this Fic will be long and enjoyable and as mcfrickin fluffy as it can get:) If you have any suggestions please comment. Enjoyyyyyyyyy

It had been nine months since the funeral. Peter was happy. At first, he felt guilty. Aunt May died and as a result, Peter moved in with the freaking Avengers. It was hard, those first weeks, every time he smiled or laughed he felt guilty. But, after Pepper convinced him to go therapy, he stopped feeling guilty and he knew that May would want him to be happy. And luckily, after coming to that realization, he could be.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Peter give it back!” Clint screamed as Peter ran around him holding his beloved bow just out of arms reach. “Just grab it you big baby” Natasha teased from her position perched on the back of the couch. “Of course, well, it would be easier to catch him if he wasn’t oh, I don’t know, on the ceiling!” Clint squawked lunging for the bow. Peter giggled, pulling the bow away again. Clint and Natasha were the only ones at the tower that weekend, meaning there had been a constant flow of pranks and teasing between Clint and Peter, which Natasha happily watched but never took part in.

The elevator door opened and Pepper walked out, reading emails on her phone. “Peter honey, get off the ceiling, you know you aren’t supposed to mess around up there.” She said without even glancing up. “Sorry mom” Petter quipped before climbing down and tossing the bow to Natasha. “Why does she get it and not me?!” Clint demanded, hands on his hips. Natasha smirked, “it’s a spider thing” She replied in a light tone. 

As Clint continued to complain Peter walked away, following Pepper into the kitchen. “How was your day sweetheart?” She asked as she peered into the fridge. “Pretty good, since it’s the last week of school we didn’t do much” he answered hopping up on the counter. Pepper smiled, “makes sense”. Grabbing some parmesan cheese, she turned to face Peter. “Clint and Natasha are going on a super secret mission tonight” she said. “So a date?” Peter asked laughing. Clint and Natasha had been not so secretly dating for a couple of months. Pepper smiled and nodded. “Since they’ll be gone I was thinking family dinner, just the three of us?” She asked making her way to the elevator. “Yeah that sounds great,” Peter said following her, “can I help?”. Peter loved cooking with Pepper. Cooking was not Aunt May’s strong suit so most, if not all the home cooked meals Peter had had, had been from Pepper or Steve. It was a pleasant change, to say the least. “Of course you can, you know I love it when you cook with me”. The Elevator opened onto their floor and Pepper walked into the kitchen. 

When Peter had first moved into the tower he had been given his own floor, but Tony quickly moved him to his personal floor. Peter tended to have Nightmares more often than not, and it was easier for him to crawl into bed with Tony and Pepper when his room was just across the hall. 

Peter hurried to wash his hands asking, “What are we making?” as he dried them on a towel. “I was thinking Pasta, The Italian kind that Tony likes” Pepper replied setting a pot of water on the stove. “Mmmmmm sounds great” Peter said getting to work. Peter helped make dinner often and the two were the perfect mother/son duo. As Peter cut up onions, pepper got to work on the dough for homemade breadsticks. Peter put the onions in a pan with some mushrooms. “Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y. could you play the ‘what’s cookin good lookin’ playlist?” Peter asked, adding beef to the sauteed onions and mushrooms. “Certainly” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied as the music began to play. “Is that actually what your playlist is called?” Pepper asked adding noodles to the now boiled water. “Yep” Peter replied with a grin. “Of course it is” Pepper said with a laugh. “You become more like Tony every day”. Peter’s grin grew impossibly wider as he stirred the tomato sauce. 

As Peter went to set the table he started to sing along to the Taylor Swift song with no shame. 

“Our song is a slamming screen door,  
Sneaking out late tapping on your window”

With a laugh, Pepper joined in setting the pasta on the table. 

“When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know”

Together they belted the chorus dancing around and making finishing touches to their meal.  
And that’s how Tony found them five minutes later solemnly performing a concert to ‘Hello Darkness My Old Friend”. He stood watching from the elevator as his little family danced around singing to invisible fans. “Have they been doing this long Fri?” he asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt the song. “Miss Potts and Mister Peter have been singing for approximately eight minutes sir” F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded, loud enough to break Peter and Pepper from their trance. F.R.I.D.A.Y. took the liberty of turning off the music.

“Dad! What the heck! Have you just been watching us?!” Peter screeched turning bright pink.  
“Yep basically” Tony replied kissing Pepper and moving to sit down.  
“At least he didn’t try to hide it this time” Pepper pointed out.

As the small family ate they talked mindlessly about Peter’s school and Tony’s new suit upgrade. As the Topic of summer came up Pepper and Tony shared a look.  
“Hey Pete, Pepper and I wanted to ask you about something important” Tony said.  
Peter looked up, a look of concern on his face, “Did I do something wrong?” He asked his voice small.  
“Of course not baby, this is good news, hopefully” Pepper reassured him.  
“How would you feel about us moving out to the compound this summer?” Tony asked setting his fork down.  
“That would be awesome!” Peter said, “Everybody else lives there anyways! Then we could hang out with them like all the time!”  
“Yeah, we could” Pepper laughed, smiling at Peter’s enthusiasm.  
“When are we moving!?’ Peter asked bouncing up and down in his chair.  
“We would like to move as soon as you finish school, around next week. There’s just a slight problem.” Tony said.  
“What is it?” Peter asked, confused.  
Tony looked at Pepper, who gave a reassuring nod.  
“Well, Since the compound is so far away you would be moving fostering districts,” Tony started. Peter turned his head to the side, a look of confusion displayed on his face.  
“Uh technically, in order for us to move, and bring you with us, you would need to be adopted.” Tony finished. 

Given how hard May’s death hit Peter, Pepper and Tony opted not to worry Peter about being officially adopted. They didn’t want to overwhelm or add to the guilt Peter already felt about moving in with them. 

“If you aren’t ready for that yet, or ever I suppose, we can always have Tony’s lawyers yell at some people to get them to allow you to come” Pepper hurridly said, not wanting to pressure Peter to do anything.  
“No, it’s okay! I- I want to be adopted. I mean you guys are already like parents to me and I mean I call you mom and dad, it would make sense to make it official right?” Peter asked.  
“If that’s what you want” Tony said, trying to hide the tears in his eyes.  
“It is” Peter hurried to say, not wanting them to think he didn’t want to be a part of their family.  
“That’s wonderful Sweetheart! I’ll call the adoption agency after dinner, see how quickly we can do this thing yeah?” Pepper said ruffling Peter’s hair.  
“Yeah” Peter said unable to keep a grin off his face. 

They were officially going to become a family. He was going to have a real family.


	2. Adoption

Peter glanced at the clock, ‘only fifteen more minutes’ he thought. Pepper used her awesome boss lady skills and she was able to schedule a court date within the week. After third period Pepper and Tony were picking him up to go to the courthouse, they were really going to become a family. 

“Peter” 

Peter jumped, the secretary was standing in the doorway, a note in hand. He must have been lost in his train of thought. 

“Looks like you are getting checked out” Mr. Carter said as Peter stood and grabbed his backpack. Peter nodded as he followed the secretary out the door. As they walked into the front office Pepper and Tony were just finished excusing him for the rest of the day.   
“Hey sweetheart ready to go?” Pepper asked hugging him.  
“Yep” Peter replied. 

The three of them walked out of the school and headed to the car. Peter groaned when he saw it, of course they had to drive the flashiest car they owned.   
“What you don’t like it? I’m hurt Peter, really I am” Tony said as he ruffled Peter’s hair.   
“Dad stopppppp” Peter whined, he wanted to look his best for court. 

Peter climbed into the back seat of the car while Tony and pepper got in the front.   
“There’s a suit in that bad there, yeah the blue one, you can wear it if you’d like” Pepper said as Tony pulled out of the parking lot.   
“Okay” Peter nodded. 

The drive was pleasantly silent, everybody was too excited to talk. As Tony put the car in park   
Pepper turned around to face Peter.   
“Still want to do this?” She asked, a smile plastered on her face. However, Peter could see the concern in her eyes.   
“Yes” He replied. He really did want to be adopted. 

The three of them walked into the building, pausing so Peter could change in the bathroom, and headed into the courtroom. Peter was surprised to see all the Avengers waiting for them, dressed in suits and dresses. He couldn’t help but grin as the Judge began to speak. As they signed the adoption papers a few tears fell down Peter’s cheeks. A soft hand wiped them away and Peter looked up into Peppers equally teary eyes. He smiled and hugged her, his mom. Two strong arms quickly wrapped around them as the little family cried happy tears. 

Steve may or may not have taken a picture. Several actually. 

“If you would like, you can take a family picture with the judge” Alex, Tony’s lawyer said.  
“Yeah can we do that?” Peter asked.  
“Of course buddy” Tony replied placing a firm hand on his back.

The Avengers were quick to join in the photo. The judge seemed fairly surprised to see so many people join, let alone the fact that those people were the flipping avengers.   
But hey, they were family.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tony posted the photo on every social media he had. The press went crazy. It didn’t take long for people to put 2 and 2 together. Needless to say, now they have to do a press conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know this was a quick chapter. This chapter and the next one, were supposed to be one chapter but I decided to split them up instead. Comments are always welcome:)


	3. moving day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhh I know I know. i didn't update for like 9 years. i'm so sorry loves! but i now have a cute lil partner who is helping me to continue this fic. more chapters will come soon i promise.

The next few days were spent packing. Packing up Peter's room didn’t take long, he always felt bad buying things he didn’t necessarily need so there wasn’t much to actually pack. Pepper and Tony packed their room and left the rest of the tower to the workers. It wasn’t until Tony disabled F.R.I.D.A.Y. that the realization really hit Peter. They were really leaving. Moving away. And he was excited. 

Tony and Pepper helped Peter carry his stuff to the car. the three of them turned around and looked back at the tower that was their home. 

“Welp that’s that” Tony said clapping his hands together, “Let’s go home”

Pepper smiled and climbed into the car, Peter and Tony following.   
The drive to the compound was filled with pleasant banter, mostly over Tony’s AC/DC music. Peter was giddy, his leg bouncing up and down in his excitement. 

Soon the compound came into view. Everyone’s excitement grew the closer they got to it. pulling through security, Tony drove up and parked. They walked in through the front doors, Tony leading the way. “We are going to live in here” he said opening a door to the right. Upon entering Peter noticed 2 things. One, it looked exactly like an apartment, and two, the view was amazing. Walking straight to the window he looked out over the fields and trees surrounding the compound. 

“Go explore’ Pepper suggested. 

And Peter did.

Going from room to room, he explored everywhere, ceiling and floor, to which Pepper and Tony laughed.

“This is amazing!” Peter said as he ran back out to hug his parents. 

The small family moved in within the day. Meaning that Peter carried most of the boxes into the small apartment. They weren’t necessarily moved in. They had spent all day moving boxes, with the help from several other avengers. Around 8, Steve and Natasha offered their goodnights and left the little family to themselves.

After running around, eating pizza, and watching an episode of friends, Pepper called it quits. “Alright that’s enough for today” she said turning off the T.V. and standing up.   
“M’hm not tired” Peter slurred from his position curled up on Tony’s lap. 

This was a common position for them. Peter, being half spider or whatever, was very light and after falling asleep like that the first time, well it just kinda stuck.

“Alright up we go” Tony said standing with Peter in his arms.   
“Uhmm ‘m not a baby” Peter mumbled even as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck.  
“Of course not, spider-baby” Tony teased as he walked down the hall.  
Had Peter had the energy he would have complained or teased back but he opted instead to curl in closer to his dad’s chest. 

Pepper opened the door to his room and pulled his covers down. Tony gently layed Peter on the bed before pulling the covers back up. Brushing a hand over his forehead, moving his thick brown curls to the side, Tony placed a tender kiss to his head. Pepper laced her fingers through Tony’s and smiled. “He would be so embarrassed if he was awake” she said.   
“Well he better get used to it” Tony replied turning to leave. 

Pepper offered a soft “Goodnight baby” before closing the door behind her. Silently the couple retired to their own room, quickly falling asleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter bolted awake, chills running up and down his arms, a cold sweat covering his body. He couldn’t even remember what he was dreaming about yet he was still terrified. He quickly looked around, trying to figure out where he was, while simultaneously fending off an anxiety attack. Slowly he realized that he was in his new room at the compound. 

He hopped off his bed and grabbed a soft grey blanket off the floor. Silently he crept out of his room and padded down the hall. Reaching his parents’ room he softly opened the door. 

“Mom? Dad?” he asked stepping inside.   
“You okay buddy?” Tony asked rolling over to look at him.   
“Um not really” Peter said nervously playing with the blanket in his arms. 

Tony nodded silently and patted the space between him and Pepper. Peter smiled slightly and hurried over to the bed. He climbed up and lay down, slipping under the blankets. He naturally curled into Tony’s side, who happily wrapped his arm around the small boy. 

Safe in his dad’s arms, listening to the steady sound of his mom’s breathing, Peter quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter went really quickly and was really but i just wanted to get it posted. the next chapter will be better i promise.


	4. mj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was almost completely written by marvel4ever so give her some love in the comments :)

Peter loved living in the Compound. There was always someone to talk to, and to spar with. Peter wouldn’t trade his life for anything in the world, but he had no friends. 

If the Avengers heard this they all would have fought him. He knows he has them as friends, but no one else is a teenager, except for Wanda, and she was out on some super secret mission. There’s a major difference between some 90 year olds and some 16 year olds. Natasha tried to learn the most popular memes and vines, but anyone thats not a gen z just doesn’t understand. The only one close to his age is Wanda but she was always of on a mission, or with Clint and his family. 

Part of him was ok with having no friends his age. Everyone has seen those teen movies, filled with the stupid arguments and he could do without the drama. Having someone his age did sound fun. 

Beside friends, Peter’s life was pretty much perfect. Steve is the best cook, and so is Pepper. He had a full family for the first time. Things of his old life still were important to him. The simple things he would do on patrol, and with May. Things like getting sandwiches at Mr. Delmars. As much as Peter loved everything he had, he missed the simple things sometimes. 

On times like those, he would go to the best sandwich shop in Queens. Today was one of those days. 

“Hey Mr. Delmar!” “Oh hey Pete! I haven’t seen you in a while. Everything ok?” “Um, yeah, I just moved. I’m not around here much anymore. I was uh-” his eyes looked around the deli, looking to see if anyone else was there. All he saw was a bored looking girl reading a huge book. He continued, “Tony Stark adopted me after May, after she-uh- passed away.”   
“I heard about that kid. I am so sorry for you. But hey, it seems like you’re doing ok. You are, right Peter?”  
“Oh yeah it’s amazing. I love it up there, but just sometimes I miss,” he paused, hesenant, “I miss this. Can I get a number 5?” Mr. Delmar grinned, “And I’ll put on extra pickles and smush it down real flat.” 

Peter nodded quickly. He glanced back at the girl sitting in the corner. She was looking at him, like she was figuring out everything about him. ‘She looks like Nat’ he thought. Mr. Delmar was still making the sandwich so hey, ‘why not talk to her, right?’ 

“Hey, I’m Peter.” “Yeah I gathered that.” She waited a second before adding, “I’m Michelle. MJ.”   
Peter smiled his gorgeous smile. “Its very nice to meet you MJ.” She just nodded. “Do you want to sit down or are you just going to stand there?”   
He blushed and sat down. They talk for almost an hour. He learned that she is 16, like him, has 3 younger siblings, has a boyfriend named Flash, lives near the compound, and goes to a highschool called Midtown. She was equally interested in him. Peter was careful to not say to much, and mainly stuck to things said in the press conference. She seemed to like listening more than talking and Peter had no qualms with that. He told her about moving in with the Starks, and about Pepper. She perked up noticeably when he mentioned her name. Peter, being the gentleman he is, noticed. “Are you a fan of Mrs. Stark?” 

“Anyone who isn’t is an uncultured swine. She is amazing! She single handedly changed the way Stark Industries runs, and she's the first female CEO of a billion dollar company. I did my hero report on her in fourth grade,” she added with a soft smile. “If you would like, you could meet her one day. I don’t have a lot of friends over and my mom would love it if you wanted to come over. You so don’t have to, i know we just met,-” he was cut of by the curly haired girl. “Peter, that sounds wonderful. And did you just call Mrs. Stark mom?” 

 

Peter did in fact have MJ over. Multiple times. She got to meet Pepper, who she still slightly fangirled over, who wouldn’t, and Peter got to meet her boyfriend, Flash. They seemed like an unlikely pair, but they made eachother happy. Having friends made Peter really happy too.


	5. reunion

Peter was excited.   
This morning Steve told him that they would be coming home today.  
Wanda and Vision were finally coming home.  
The compound was fun and all but Peter really really missed Wanda. MJ and Flash came over multiple times a week since they met but he still couldn’t help but miss his friend. Before the mission Wanda and Peter had become close, they would hang out every weekend and text during the week. Vision had asked her to aid him on a quick mission to take down a hydra base, but she had become an inside source and they had been stationed there for almost two months. It had been worrying him that it had taken so long. The media had gone crazy, thinking they had run away together. Peter knew that it wasn’t true, Wanda was 17 and Vision was a freakin robot and that wouldn’t even work, but for some reason he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe...

He was pulled from his thoughts as the QuinJet landed outside of the compound. Peter quickly ran outside to greet his friend.

“Peter!” Wanda yelled when she saw him. Peter ran towards her and she ran back, with just as much energy. Grabbing her around the waist he twirled her around as she giggled. He lightly set her down but she didn’t let go of him. Her arms were securely placed around his neck and it didn’t seem like she would let go anytime soon.   
He didn’t mind.  
He squeezed her tighter as she said “I really missed you”.  
“I missed you too Wanda” he said smiling into her hair. 

“Hey lovebirds break it up” Clint yelled from who knows where. He was pouting for some reason, Peter didn’t keep track anymore.

The two teenagers let go both of them quickly becoming red. They turned around to see Steve standing in what Natasha dubbed his mom pose. Leg popped out to the side, hands on hips, confused expression on his face. Behind him Tony looked like he was gonna explode.  
“Did you see that Capsicle?” Tony not so quietly whispered.   
“They’re practically in love” he squealed. 

“Isn’t Wanda a lot older than he is” Steve asked suspiciously.   
“Only by like a year” Tony countered though he seemed to become less of a fan-boy at the reminder.   
“Actually it’s only seven months” Peter called.

The two men looked accusingly at him. Maybe they were whispering after all.

“Whatever” Steve said as he walked back inside. Tony followed him talking almost as fast as Peter did.

Peter heard the words ‘wedding’ and ‘grandpa’ at some point and tuned them out with red cheeks.


	6. movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter larbs Wanda didn't you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all like Panda cause there's lots of that. enjoy :)

The day after Wanda came home, Peter had plans with MJ and Flash. Every other week, with some exceptions, they came over to the compound for a movie night. Flash had yet to see a lot of the classic Disney movies and they were working their way through them. Tonight was Toy Story. 

Peter really wanted Wanda to come, but he didn’t know how to ask her. Sure they were friends, but he didn’t want to force her to hangout with his friends. Steve had also mentioned it being a date and Peter definitely didn’t want that to get out. Wanda didn’t like Peter. There was no way she would, so why would she want to go on a date with him? That doesn’t even matter because it most definitely isn’t a date. He didn’t even like Wanda in that way. 

Actually, he really didn’t know how he felt. Wanda was so beautiful, and perfect. Her long red hair was absolutely gorgeous, most of the time it was down and curled or straightened. Her bright blue eyes were always shining, especially when she was laughing. That was one of Peter’s favorite things. Her laugh. So light and happy. He loved making her laugh or smile. It never failed to give him butterflies. Wanda was so easy to talk to. Peter had trusted her since the day he met her, she was so compassionate and understanding. She was always there when he needed her. She was so strong and powerful. Not her superpowers, though she was powerful in that sense too, but in the way that she confidently held herself. She demanded respect, just like Pepper and Natasha.

Oh shit.   
He definitely likes Wanda.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was staring into space pondering this when Bucky walked into the communal kitchen.   
“Hey Peter” he said completely ignoring the fact that Peter was on the ceiling. It was an extremely common occurrence.   
“I don’t like her” Peter blurted out.  
“Who Wanda? I never said you did” Bucky said smirking.   
“Oh, sorry” Peter said going a bright shade of red.  
“Steve and Tony think so though, I think they made posters” Bucky continued, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge. He turned just in time to see Peter fling himself off the ceiling.

He landed safely on the couch and curled up into a ball.   
“I might as well just die here” he mumbled.  
“Or you could come train with us” Bucky offered as he got into the elevator.   
Without a word Peter followed him, a determined look of his face. 

They arrived at the gym and Peter stopped in his tracks. Wanda was sparring with Natasha, and she was actually doing really well. Her long hair was pulled up into a messy bun and it bounced everytime she moved. It was sort of mesmerizing.   
“-ter”   
“Peter” Bucky said again.  
“What? Huh?” Peter asked. He realized he’d been staring at Wanda.   
“I said to go shoot your shot. Isn’t that what you kids call it these days?” Bucky replied smiling.   
Peter turned his usual shade of red and started to protest.  
“She doesn’t even like me in that way and plus, she’s busy and-” He was cut off by Bucky’s warning look.  
“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to ask?” he mumbled shuffling his feet. Bucky nodded and walked away silently. 

Peter figured it would be better to ask her once she finished sparring and decided to work out his nerves. Meaning he hit Steve’s super-soldier punching bag until it broke. 

“Woah маленький паук” Natasha said when the bag hit the floor. When Peter had first met the Avengers, Natasha had gotten into the habit of calling him ‘little spider’. Which was very embarrassing. No superhero wanted to be called little. She had noticed this and began calling him ‘маленький паук’ instead. It took Peter four months to realize that it meant the same thing but by then he had grown to like the nickname.   
He turned to see Natasha and Wanda staring at him. Bucky and Steve, thankfully, had opted to pretend like they didn’t notice. 

“Oh um, sorry?” Peter said sheepishly.   
Wanda let out a giggle and walked over to him.  
“I didn’t know you were that strong Parker” she said winking at him. 

It made his heart flutter. No one called him Parker anymore, considering his name had been changed. Peter Benjamin Parker Stark was a mouthful, so he had decided just to drop Parker. Wanda still insisted on calling him by it, and truthfully, he really liked it. 

She was about to keep walking when he stopped her. “Um, Wanda?”   
“Yeah Parker?”  
“So I met some people this summer, and they are coming over for a movie night tonight. Do you want to join? I mean, you totally don’t have to, you probably already-”   
“Peter I’d love to. What are we watching?”

Wanda’s enthusiasm gave Peter so much hope for tonight. And she called him Parker again. 

“Flash, hasn’t seen a lot of disney movies so me and MJ are making him watch them all. We’ve seen Up, The Incredibles,Finding Nemo, and a lot of the disney princess movies so far. Tonight is Toy Story” 

That sounds like a lot of fun. I haven’t seen Toy Story before. Clint always watches the nemo movies with his kids but never Toy Story. Who are these MJ and Flash people?”

Peter excitedly told her how he met MJ and then about her boyfriend Flash. They got into the elevator and headed up to Wanda’s room. 

“I’m really excited for tonight” Wanda said.  
“Me too” Peter said grinning. And he really was. It would be so great to hangout with all his friends together.   
“Is this like a formal thing?” Wanda asked jokingly gesturing to her workout clothes.  
“Oh yes I expect a full ball gown” Peter replied in a fake british accent.  
“Well in that case I should probably go shower” Wanda said laughing.  
“Same” Peter agreed before quickly backtracking.  
“By myself I mean. N-not like that. I’ll uh- just. See you t-tonight” he stuttered out before literally running away. 

Wanda smiled as he ran. He was so cute when he was embarrassed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

MJ and Flash were coming at 7 Sharp. Tony was with Rodey in DC for something and Pepper was out with some friends, specifically to give Peter some private time to hangout with his friends without being embarrassed by his parents. Mostly just Tony. 

Peter was ordering a Pizza when Wanda knocked on the door of the Starks’ apartment. 

“Peter?” she called opening the door cautiously.   
Peter nodded in greeting and quickly finished his order before hanging up.  
“Hey Max” he said putting the pizza menu back in the drawer with all the other takeout menus they had collected over the years.   
“Sorry, we never established when or where we would be watching the movie and I didn’t want to be late” Wanda explained hopping up onto the counter.   
“It’s fine. I probably should have told you that when I invited you” Peter said rubbing the back of his neck.

The pizza arrived twenty minutes later as the two teens were re-creating vines. An often occurrence.   
“Want some?” Peter asked getting two plates out.   
“Of course” Wanda said pulling out two cokes from the fridge.   
The two of them sat on the floor of the kitchen eating their pizza and talking. When it came to the two young superheros tables and chairs seemed unethical. 

After they finished their pizza they started cleaning up. Peter was washing the dishes while Wanda dried them. Somehow he “accidentally” splashed her while handing her a dish. 

Wanda gasped and let out an unintentional vine reference.   
“I can’t believe you’ve done this” She said in a horribly bad fake british accent.  
Peter grinned and splashed her again, which quickly erupted into a water fight.

Within a few minutes both teens were soaking wet and couldn’t stop laughing.   
“Now I have to go and change” Wanda whined.  
“You can just borrow some sweats” Peter said, ever the gentleman.  
“Oh okay” Wanda agreed.

Peter led the way into his bedroom and pulled out two pairs of sweatpants, and two of his favorite soft long-sleeved shirts. He handed one set of clothes to Wanda.  
“I’ll go change in the bathroom” he said  
“Okay” Wanda smiled as Peter left, closing the door behind him. 

Peter’s room was so dorky and cute. His star wars sheets were clearly visible on his unmade bed. He had pictures of all the avengers taped onto one wall, along with a lot of other pictures he had taken.

One picture in particular was of Wanda. She was laughing, sitting cross legged on the couch. She had no idea Peter had even taken that picture. The thought made her smile.

She quickly changed, pulling on Peters soft grey sweatpants. She had to tie the strings really tight to keep them from falling down and they were way to long but she didn’t mind. The shirt was the same. It was a soft green that she had seen Peter wear before, and it smelled like him. She pulled her wet hair into a messy bun and walked out into the living room. 

Peter was sitting on the couch. He had changed into his sweats and glasses. He didn’t wear his glasses that much, normally he wore contacts. Wanda smiled when he looked up.   
“Um- you look- woah- i mean um” Peter stumbled over his words before giving up and instead fidgeting with his sleeves, his cheeks bright red. 

Wanda giggled and sat down on the couch by him, though not to close. In fact there were at least two feet between them. They sat in semi-uncomfortable silence until F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke up.   
“Peter your guests have arrived and would like to be let in” the teens both startled when she spoke but quickly recovered.  
“Uh yeah, let them in FRI” Peter said shifting awkwardly. 

“Hey Penis” Flash called announcing his arrival. MJ slapped his arm.  
“Flash no” she scolded.  
“What it’s just a nickname. Peter. Penis. Get it?” he asked.  
MJ looked angry and Peter quickly cut in.

“It’s okay” He said. He didn’t really care. Everybody seemed to enjoy giving him nicknames, he didn’t mind.   
“MJ, Flash, this is Wanda” Peter said introducing them.  
“Hi Wanda” MJ said warmly, going to sit next to her.   
“Hey” Flash said following.

Wanda scooted over to make room for the couple next to her, and in doing so ended up right next to Peter. 

They all talked a bit before starting the movie. Wanda pulled her feet up under her and rested her head on the back of the couch. Two thirds of the way into the movie she fell asleep...on Peter’s shoulder. 

Peter felt a soft thud on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Wanda asleep, leaning on him. Without thinking much of it he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Realizing what he was doing he froze. He quickly glanced up to where MJ was laying in almost the same position on Flash. She grinned at him. Blushing he turned his attention back to the movie.  
It was actually extremely hard to pay attention from that point forward. He couldn’t help but glance down at the girl he had wrapped in his arms. Wearing his sweats, with her hair in a messy bun, laying on his chest. It just seemed so right. Like this was how it was meant to be. 

When the movie ended Flash and MJ quickly decided that they had to leave right away. It had nothing to do with the fact that Peter couldn’t stop staring at Wanda with so much love in his eyes that it was sickening. Definitely not because of that. When Peter asked why they had to leave so quickly Flash, the master of excuses, supplied “We have to go erm, makeout”. MJ looked at him with utter disbelief. Peter didn’t seem to notice.

“Yeah makes sense. Thanks for coming you guys” He didn’t even look up.   
“Bye Peter” MJ laughed as she stood to leave.  
“I would show you out but..” Peter trailed off. He felt bad about not being polite but he really didn’t want to move.  
“It’s all good Penis” Flash said as they walked out. 

MJ and Flash said something as they left but Peter didn’t catch it. And he honestly didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did ya like did ya like? do share in the comments what else we should add to this fic.


End file.
